Umbridge is Dumbridge
by Xalain
Summary: Who thinks that Umbridge is a git? *everyone cheers in agreement* Well here Umbridge is going to get a bit of a punishment...


A/N- All right, here is a one-shot of Umbridge getting what she very much deserves...or should I call her Dumbridge?  
  
Disclaimer: Dolores Umbridge is not mine, neither is Albus Dumbledore or anything or anyone you recognize. Jamie Piggins and Ruby Luthindol are both my creations, though.   
  
  
  
Umbridge walked cheerfully to her chambers, her day had been extremely productive. First she had gotten twelve people signed up with her for detentions all this week, she had better get her "special" quills ready and sharp. Then, to her delight, she had gotten an excuse to kick Harry Potter and the Weasley twins from Qudditch for the rest of their worthless lives. A cackle rose out of her as she opened the doors to her private chambers. Umbridge looked around to make sure nothing was amiss...bed good, carpet good, everything was in the same spot...a satisfied grin crossed her features. Finally it had gotten through to the students that she was in charge here ultimately.  
  
Umbridge went into her bathroom and changed into her nightgown to get ready for a nice relaxing, long sleep with her large fluffy pillows and warm blankets. Sliding into said bed a uncharacteristically pleasant smile appeared on her toad like face as she fell into a deep sleep. But tonight sleep was not meant to be. A couple minutes later Umbridge was jerked out of her sweet dream of the upcoming detentions by a horrible itch all over her body, hopping out of the bed Umbridge stood there itching, frantically wondering how to make it go away. Then it dawned on her: the shower. Tripping over chairs and her own feet she raced over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, turning on freezing cold water, not even bothering to take off her nightgown.   
  
Luckily for her the itch washed off quickly enough and by then she realized what it had been, the Muggle invention itching powder, a enhanced version though, as the warts and boils all over her body proved. Umbridge pulled her black quill out of the desk drawer along with a nail file and began to sharpen the quill, sinking down on her desk chair. Immediately the file and quill dropped to the floor in her slacked grip, her mouth dropping open and a look of shock and pain on her face. Standing up quickly Umbridge's hands clapped to her bum immediately and she screamed as she felt all the tacks stuck there, ripping them out and cursing all the way she raced back into the bathroom. As the last tack feel out Umbridge opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Headache Relieving potion, flipping the cap off she swigged a bit down and chucked the empty bottle into the garbage. Picking up the tacks on her bathroom floor she threw them away too and re-entered her room.   
  
Umbridge scowled at her bed and grabbed her wand off her desk, ripped all her sheets off her bed and stormed out her door, slamming it shut behind her. But a moment later she reappeared and pointed her wand at the torches then opened her mouth trying to say "Nox", but all that would come out was the sound of a toad. Eyes bulging she raced down the corridor to Albus Dumbledore's office, who tried to calm her down quickly after discovering her little predicament.  
  
"Calm down, would you like to write down what happened Dolores?" Dumbledore asked, gently, handing her a quill and some parchment.  
  
Umbridge quickly began to scribble frantically but stopped abruptly and let out a wail of frustration, Dumbledore pulled the parchment away and stared, it read, "Ribbit ri-". Fighting back laughter he looked at her seriously as he scribbled a note to Madam Pomfrey and handed it to her.  
  
"I would advise you go to Madam Pomfrey and show her this note, she can have you back to normal soon as possible," Dumbledore informed her, and Umbridge jerked away the paper, racing out of the room.  
  
As soon as he heard the sound of Umbridge reaching the bottom of the steps Dumbledore burst into laughter.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile two third year Gryffindors sat grinning in their dorm room, Jasmine Tiggins and Ruby Luthindol. Jasmine and Ruby had dangerous glints in their blue eyes, glints that suggested they had done something that these days would land them in a month of detention under Umbridge. The other three dorm mates were still in the common room thankfully, so the two were free to discuss their little joke.  
  
"Next time we should get Mrs. Norris...," Ruby muttered thoughtfully and Jasmine grinned.  
  
"We could chuck her off the Astronomy Tower...," Jasmine replied, then told her, "I am just glad that Fred and George donated one of their fake wands to us for this little project..."   
  
The End!!!  
  
A/N- *sighs* Not really that funny but it will do for anyone who wants to see old Dumbridge get it... 


End file.
